A Picture's Worth 229 Words
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Just before his 6th year, Harry finds something in his parent's old vault. Something extremely coincidental... not only that, but he's got more on his mind than any normal 16 year old. lots of OotP spoilers **8th chapter up**
1. A Box and a Picture

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does.  
  
A Picture's Worth 229 Words  
  
Harry walked up to his Gringotts vault before his sixth year, ready to get out more gold in order to buy quills, parchment, and other supplies. The goblin in front of him, ironically named Grot, turned the key in the door before opening it and standing aside. Harry ventured in, walking around the large piles of knuts and sickles.  
  
Harry reached a pile of galleons, and looking at it, noticed something in the corner of the room: a small wooden box with a snitch engraved on the top.  
  
Harry leaned forward to pick up the object, and, upon further inspection, saw POTTER etched into the wood. Looking left and right, like it were a great secret to have the box, Harry opened it slowly, and saw a picture of a young man, woman, and baby. Beside them was a somewhat ill-looking man in tattered robes, and a tall, reckless looking man. His parents, himself, and Remus and Sirius...  
  
Just behind Sirius, looking as though he didn't belong, was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Harry stared at the picture. His mother had a mane of dark red hair, her green eyes making her look enchanting. Her dark red robes only enhanced the feeling. His father looked like Harry, except for the longer nose and the hazel eyes. And, of course, James Potter didn't have a scar.  
  
Harry closed the box and put it in his bag, along with a handful of gold, silver, and bronze. Then, returning outside, he told Grot to lock the vault again.  
  
In the Leaky Cauldron, Harry met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were sitting at a round wooden table, talking about Transfiguration.  
  
"Ron, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You can NOT transfigure yourself into an inanimate object!"  
  
"But 'Ermione, we can transfigure woodpeckers into door knockers and back!"  
  
"Yes, well if I turned you into a door knocker, would you be able to turn yourself back? Without a brain to turn yourself back with?"  
  
"No, but that's what you're for, Hermione. You can transfigure me back!"  
  
"Ha! Like she'd ever do that," Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"Shut it, you," Ron said. Then, catching sight of Harry, said, "Harry would change me back!"  
  
"Er--Ron, the moment I change you back, I'd probably make you shorter than me just for the fun of it..."  
  
"Good point. Anyway, I was just wondering."  
  
"You'd make a nice door knocker though," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Ron gave Harry a light punch on the arm. But all of a sudden, Ron took notice of the bulge in Harry's bag.  
  
"Looks like someone's gotten a bit extra gold out of his vault."  
  
"Naw, it's just a box I found in there...had POTTER on it and everything."  
  
"Well, let's have a look, then, shall we?"  
  
Harry took it out, placed it on the table, and opened it. Taking out the top picture. But underneath that were even more wizarding photographs.  
  
The four looked through every picture, but Harry was most intrigued by the one that had been on top. It was the most recent picture of the Potters that Harry had, being taken when he was a baby.  
  
Ron leaned over, saw the photograph Harry was staring at, and said, "Hey, is that Lupin?" pointing to the wizard in tattered robes.  
  
"Yeah. Looks young, doesn't he?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No kidding. And is that Sirius? And your mum and dad? And Wormtail? And...woah Harry, it's you!"  
  
Harry ignored the last comment, thinking it better not to talk about his baby pictures.  
  
"Wow, Harry...your mother looked a lot like..." Hermione was saying, lowering her voice.  
  
Harry looked at his mother. He wondered who she reminded him of, and then something slid into place. His mother looked, apart from the eyes, stunningly like Ginny.  
  
Harry looked at the picture. Harry's father, so like Harry, was standing right next to his mother, so like Ginny. Harry looked up at Ginny to see that she was blushing furiously.  
  
"Wow, it's like we're your parents and we just...switched eye colors, Harry," she said.  
  
"Ahh, yes..." Ron said, imitating Trelawny's misty voice, "A week before the beginning of September, The Boy Who Lived and the runty Weasley will find their fate in a picture of the past..."  
  
Everyone laughed. Harry put the picture back in the box with the Snitch engraved on top. Putting it back in his bag, he grinned at Ginny and went to the bar for a butterbeer. 


	2. A Boycott and an Army

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
The truth was, Harry thought, that he did find it odd that Ginny looked so much like Lily Potter. As the four of them finished their butterbeers and met up with Molly and Arthur Weasley, Harry couldn't help finding his discovery very strange. He'd seen pictures of his parents before. He had plenty in a book Hagrid had put together after his first year at Hogwarts. But why did he just realize how similar Lily and Ginny were?  
  
Maybe Ginny was just too small a few years ago, Harry thought. After all, Ginny had, as Ron said, been the runt of the Weasley family for quite some time. But she had grown very quickly in the past year. Harry risked a glance at her again, and accidentally caught her eye. Both grinned and looked back down at their feet.  
  
And what Ron had said made everything seem to mean something...  
  
"Ahh, yes...A week before the beginning of September, The Boy Who Lived and the runty Weasley will find their fate in a picture of the past..."  
  
Ron usually didn't joke about Ginny and Harry's relationship. In fact, Ron often hinted at it, seeming to want their friendship to grow. He had given a meaningful look to Harry on the train home from Hogwarts in late June, and Harry had simply ignored it. Ginny had just broken up with Micheal Corner, and it didn't seem right to go out with her just after that.  
  
But Ginny was beginning to show signs in liking him again.  
  
Harry wondered if maybe Ginny had dated Micheal for Harry's attention. After all, Cho had done the same sort of thing, talking about Cedric and Davies (who had both liked her).  
  
Harry shook his hair out of his eyes, but at the same time, he shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to think about girls' behavior at that moment.  
  
When Harry arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry went straight to his and Ron's room to lie down. It had gotten fairly late, and he wasn't hungry. He had hardly eaten anything in the headquarters, feeling that he didn't want to eat here without Sirius.  
  
"Harry! Come down and eat this instant! You mustn't starve yourself!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the staircase. The sound wouldn't wake Mrs. Black however. Her portrait was taken down by Professor Flitwick, who had stopped at the end of Harry's fifth year. Sirius's mum was locked up in a room surrounded by an Impervious Charm, so as not to disturb her in any way.  
  
"I'm NOT hungry!" Harry shouted back at her.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to send Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up there, and they have been ORDERED to hex you down here until you eat a decent meal!"  
  
And, sure enough, the three had entered the room, their wands out, ready to hex Harry until he downed Mrs. Weasley's meal.  
  
"Alright, I think I can take you on," Harry said, pretending not to be concerned. He took out his own wand, and pointed it at the group in general, careful not to actually mutter a curse under his breath.  
  
"Come ON, Harry. You've been locked up in here for most of your stay. I'm sick of it. Ron's sick of it," Hermione paused, "and most of all, Ginny's sick of it."  
  
Ginny kept a straight and stern face as she stepped forward, her wand at Harry's face. "I'll give you a nice, Bat-Bogey face. Trust me, I can work wonders. It's almost like magic..." 


	3. A Prophecy and a Silence

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
Harry honestly did NOT want a bat-bogey face. Instead, he walked away, sat on his bed, and looked into the empty portrait that was Sirius's great great grandfater's. It was snoring in a smooth, sleepy way, and Harry wanted to lie down and listen to the rythmic sounds.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all walked over, their wands at the floor. Ginny took a seat beside Harry, Ron crossed over to his own bed, and Hermione sat at his feet.  
  
"Come ON, Harry. Shouldn't we just...try not to...you know..." Hermione was saying.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry said, looking at the floor. "I don't want to eat."  
  
"Harry, what is it? Why won't you eat...or even leave this room? We could go see Buckbeak if you'd like," Hermione answered promptly.  
  
"It's just...that prophecy..." Harry was saying. He felt like he couldn't hold it's contents any longer.  
  
"What about it? You told us it broke, didn't you? When Neville's robes tore? So what? No one heard it and we don't know anything about it," Ginny said instantly.  
  
"Yeah, it broke, but...someone heard it that night. And we do know something about it..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What? Who heard it? Bellatrix? Malfoy?" Ron was saying, panicky.  
  
"I heard it...not when it broke," he added, when he saw Hermione's doubtful face. "I heard it in Dumbledore's office. He showed me the prophecy in his Pensieve..."  
  
"But--but what was it then?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"It's...well, it went like this..." Harry said, having a dream of the prophecy nearly every week now, he had it memorized. He told them every line, and repeated a few for their benefit.  
  
"Neither can live..." Ginny was saying, her eyes closed as though holding back tears.  
  
"While the other survives," Harry said with a sigh. It felt good and bad telling his friends about the prophecy. He supposed that he could talk to them about it now, but since he was telling them, it was like learning it again...  
  
"But--but that means--" Ron was saying.  
  
"That either I'll be a murderer or be murdered," Harry said.  
  
Hermione was sitting, deep in thought.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny was saying. She did something she'd never done before, and hugged him around the neck. She stayed there for a few minutes, then, slowly, she sat leaning over, her posture defeated and her head hanging. Her elbows were on her knees and her hands were dangling limply in front of her.  
  
Hermione stood up, hugged Harry as well, and sat on his other side. Ron got up from his bed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You'll be alright, mate. I know you will..." he said. 


	4. A Collision and a Train

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
Harry packed his final things, closed his trunk, and sat on it. His room looked very empty now that everything was packed away, but he was too busy looking forward to Hogwarts to be unhappy.  
  
His fifth year had been his worst ever at Hogwarts. He hadn't had Quidditch for part of it, he had had several weeks of detentions with Umbridge (their last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher), and no one had believed that Voldemort had come back.  
  
Now, however--mainly because of Umbridge's departure of Hogwarts--he wanted to go back to school more than ever. He wanted to play Quidditch.  
  
Not only was it the best sport in the world, but there were going to be three new chasers and two new beaters on the team this year. The only people still on the team were he, Harry, and Ron.  
  
Harry got up to leave the room when there was a loud popping noise just in front of him. Then, with a crash, he ran into George, who had just apparated.  
  
"Hi Harry, you're late for the train. It leaves in less than an hour. Mum sent us to fetch you. Oh, and long time no see," George said.  
  
"Yeah, the only time we've really gotten to be here has been during dinner--what with the joke shop and all--and you haven't been down in the kitchen since last week. At least, that's what Mum says," Fred added.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Harry said, grinning at the sight of the Weasley twins. It had, in fact, been a while since he had eaten dinner. He had lunch, but only because Mrs. Weasley made him.  
  
"Well, the shop's been a hit, even old Ollivander came by for a squirming sour worm and a couple levitating earrings. Here, look," George said, taking out two very real-looking diamond earrings and dropping them.  
  
The earrings looked as if they would hit the floor, but just an inch before impact, they flew into the air and became eyelevel with Harry. He grinned, made to grab the earrings, but couldn't. They continued to dodge Harry's hand, like a couple of snitches.  
  
"They avoid people, so that when they try to take the earrings, they end up chasing them throughout their houses. And the best thing is that if you put them on, they make you float a few feet off the ground. Obviously only witches would put them on, but that's what these are for," Fred said happily, pulling out some shoelaces.  
  
"They do the same thing as the earrings, only wizards can wear them. That way we all won't have to pierce our ears like Bill and Kingsley," added George.  
  
Harry smiled, made a very fast move for the earrings, and caught them. Fred frowned.  
  
"Er--you ARE the youngest seeker in a century, Harry..."  
  
Harry laughed. "They're brilliant," he said, handing the earrings back to the twins. They grinned, grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his robes, and pulled him downstairs.  
  
"Fred--George--!" Harry shouted over the crashing footsteps of the twins as they jumped down the stairs dragging Harry. Both stopped, turned, and raised their eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"My trunk--" Harry said, pointing upstairs.  
  
"Ah, we'll get it," Fred said. And with a flick of his wrist, the trunk flew down the stairs and passed the three boys. Then, with a large crash, Harry watched, horrified, as it ran into Ginny.  
  
"SECOND TIME IN ONE YEAR--DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO--COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER--WHAT YOUR FATHER WILL SAY WHEN HE SEES--!" Mrs. Weasley was screaming. Harry got out of the way as Fred and George were getting told off. He decided on helping Ginny up.  
  
"Ow, Harry--it's my ankle..." Ginny said when he tried to pull her up from under the trunk. He noticed that the same ankle that had broken in the Department of Mysteries had been crushed under his heavy trunk.  
  
"Don't worry. Look, I'll get Remus to look at it, he's good at this sort of thing--" Harry was saying, just as Lupin came strolling into the room looking intrigued.  
  
"Ah, of course. Mustn't break the tradition of hitting Ginny with a trunk before school starts," he said. He looked slightly amused, but worried for Ginny all the same. He strode over to them, waved his wand, and Ginny's ankle straightened itself.  
  
"You might want a splint..." Lupin added, waving his wand again (and sure enough, there was a splint tied to Ginny's ankle). "Oh, and you should walk lightly and stay seated on the train, Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded, reached out her hand to Harry, and he tried to pull her up again. She was surprisingly light, and she was on her feet in an instant, gingerly trying to stand on her foot.  
  
Hermione came up from the kitchen with Ron, and she asked, "Who's in the guard?"  
  
Lupin answered, "Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley, and myself."  
  
"I still need a guard?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yes Harry. I was prepared for you to ask why you needed one last year, but I thought you'd expect it this summer."  
  
"But Lupin, just because I'm supposed to have some sort of power to--"  
  
"Exactly Harry. You have the power to destroy Voldemort, so we have to keep you safe."  
  
Harry frowned, but turned to Ginny. She nodded at him, and together, they left Grimmauld place surrounded by the guard, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
The journey to Kingscross was boring as always. Without Sirius, Harry's only entertainment was Tonks's outrageous disguise. Her hair was done in long blue ringlets that reached the sidewalk. Her eyes were orange, and she was extremely tall.  
  
"Anyone looking at us will be staring at me so much they won't even notice you," she had whispered to Harry.  
  
When they got to Kingscross, Harry found that it was harder than usual to get through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, mainly because of Tonks. People kept staring at the group, so that they had to get Mr. Weasley to stage a loud conversation with Moody in order to allow the four students through the barrier. Eventually everyone was through, Mr. Weasley was saying goodbye to Ron and Ginny, and Lupin was talking to Hermione hurriedly. Only Harry went unnoticed.  
  
Then, as Harry was looking at the train, Lupin came up behind him and said, "Be careful. Alright?"  
  
Harry turned to face his young ex-teacher. Lupin looked much to old for his age.  
  
"Alright. See you then."  
  
Harry saw Arthur walking quickly up to him as well. The first whistle sounded, and Harry felt he ought to get on the train.  
  
"Harry, you're like a son to Molly and me. Promise you'll be alright."  
  
Harry turned to Mr. Weasley as well, and nodded. Then, turning, he ran to the train with the other students.  
  
There was an empty compartment at the back of the train, and Harry stood up and waved out the window. Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Kinsley were all waving back at him. Mr. Weasley had a crease between his eyebrows, and Lupin was staring at Harry, his eyes unfocused, as though seeing the past. Soon, the guard was out of sight.  
  
Sitting down, Harry saw a look of comprehension on Ginny's face. She looked whiter than usual and her freckles contrasted with her skin.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. She sat down slowly, feeling for her seat as she did so.  
  
"This is the compartment when you--" she started.  
  
She didn't have to finish. Harry just remembered what compartment they were in. It was the one that he had first seen both a good friend and his worst fear. He was in the compartment from the beginning of his third year, when he had seen Lupin and his first Dementor. 


	5. An Arrival and a Teacher

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
Harry sat down, wishing there was another compartment open. He didn't want to think about the first time he had seen a dementor.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said a new voice entering the compartment. Luna Lovegood had just entered--with a voice far from her normal, serene one--and she looked very happy to see Harry.  
  
"I've been checking all the compartments to find the four of you. I understand if you don't want me to sit with you, but I just wanted to say hi," she said hesitantly.  
  
Hermione spoke up before anyone else, and--to Harry's surprise--said, "Sit down, Luna."  
  
"How are you all?" Luna asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Er--good Luna..." Ginny said, eyeing her ankle and obviously NOT fine.  
  
"What happened?" Luna questioned, noticing Ginny's ankle. "I thought you got that foot fixed after June..."  
  
"Of course I got it fixed," Ginny said, waving away Luna's thought quickly. "It's only my idiot brothers. They hit me with Harry's trunk on accident..."  
  
"Well that's a nice start to the school year, isn't it? Straight to the hospital wing?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, brilliant, really!" Ginny replied, grinning.  
  
The train sped them forward, and they continued talking about several things, keen to stay away from the topic of The Department of Mysteries. Rain began to fall, making it impossible to see anything smaller than a castle through the windows.  
  
"So anyway, weren't you going to try for the team this year Ginny?" Harry was asking.  
  
"I was thinking of being a chaser, yes. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a brilliant--"  
  
But Harry was cut off by someone slamming the door open. Ernie, the Hufflepuff boy, had just run into the compartment looking like death on its feet.  
  
"You--prefects--haven't--been--minding--the--corridors!" He said, pointing accusingly at Hermione and Ron. Harry glanced at the two of them laughingly as he saw Hermione looked horrified and--to Harry's amusement--Ron looked very pleased.  
  
"Well, what do you expect?" Ron smiled at Ernie, before allowing a fuming Hermione to drag him out of the compartment.  
  
"WHAT were you thinking? You remembered and didn't remind me--?!" she was heard yelling along the corridors. Harry took a look out the door to see other heads popping out of the compartments as well to see what the couple was up to. He went back into the compartment, a smile on his face.  
  
Ginny was smiling as well, but Luna had gotten out the latest edition of The Quibbler and was reading.  
  
"So, Harry...think we could have a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year? Or will we have to continue the D.A.?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was hoping on continuing Dumbledore's Army anyway, but yeah, I want a good teacher this year. Another Umbridge'll be the death of me," Harry said, glancing at his right hand, which still bore scars. They were constant reminders of his fifth year detentions with Delores Umbridge.  
  
The train continued to travel between the hills of England until it became dark and the train began to slow. Harry glanced out the window for a first glimpse of Hogwarts. The castle was towering over them, even from the great distance away at Hogsmeade.  
  
When the train finally stopped, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and made for the exit. Ginny followed closely behind, limping.  
  
"Do you need help--?" Harry called over his shoulder. But before he could finish his sentence, Ginny shouted over the rain.  
  
"No, Harry, I have it!"  
  
The rain was cold and coming down very hard. The two of them got a carraige with Luna and sat silently, waiting to arive at the school.  
  
Running up the steps (Ginny limping behind), Harry opened the heavy doors for Ginny and they entered the Great Hall as soon as the doors were unlocked. They met up with Ron and Hermione, and together they sat down.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Look," Ginny replied. Then, she pointed to the head table. Harry's eyes followed her hand, and he noticed there was a person he had never seen there before. He was tall and thin, with light brown hair that hung slightly over his electric blue eyes. He was sitting, looking at the rainy ceiling with mild interest.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I've never seen him before..." Ron answered, looking at the table as well.  
  
"He's a member of the Wizengamot," Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Harry, look at his robes," Hermione said.  
  
Then Harry noticed that underneath a large black cloak, the man was wearing plum colored robes with a silver W on the left hand side of the chest. Harry recognized the robes as the ones that were indeed worn by the Wizengamot. He had had a hearing just last summer, so it wasn't exactly hard to forget about them.  
  
"I wonder if he was one of the wizards to vote against me," Harry wondered aloud. Ron and Hermione shifted uneasily at his words, probably thinking the same thing.  
  
Just then, the first years entered looking soaked through. Harry felt sorry for one of the girls who wasn't wearing a cloak. She looked chilled to the bone.  
  
Professor McGonagall made her usual speech before starting to call out names.  
  
First to be called was Sierra Anderson. She was first to become a Hufflepuff, and Harry clapped politely.  
  
Harry was surprised when Sara Bones was next to be called. He recognized the name "Bones" from two places. For one, he had been held on trial by Madam Bones last year for casting the patronus charm. She had been fair in listening to his story, and he had been grateful towards her. Fudge and Umbridge (both present at his hearing) weren't much help at making him look innocent.  
  
He had met a second person with the last name Bones just last year. Susan had been a Hufflepuff who was very interested in defense classes by Harry.  
  
But now, as Harry looked towards the first years, he saw that Sara Bones was the girl he had noticed without a cloak. She was freezing in her robes, and Harry watched as she sat, shivering, on the stool. Professor McGonagall had just placed the hat on the girl's head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry caught eyes with Susan at the Hufflepuff table and was surprised to see that she was clapping loudly. Apparently it was a good thing that Sara had made her way into Gryffindor.  
  
After the long sorting, Dumbledore stood and placed is hands on the table, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"A new year begins. With it, I bring you a few things to keep in mind. Firstly, I must remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone." As he said this, he glanced at Harry. He smiled sheepishly at the headmaster, who smiled back and continued.  
  
"Secondly, now that your heads are empty as ever, we will begin filling them tomorrow. Quidditch try outs will be held during next week."  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the brown haired teacher at the table before speaking again.  
  
"And lastly, I would like to happily announce that Professor Kiron Lysander has offered to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."  
  
Harry looked at Professor Lysander and noticed that he only now seemed to be taking his eyes off the fantastic ceiling. Now, the brown haired man was glancing around the room. He had just reached the Gryffindor table when he saw Harry. Their gazes met for a few minutes. Harry tried to look back at the teacher, but the shining blue eyes were hard to stare at for long. Harry dropped his gaze and noticed that the food had already been magicked up from the kitchens.  
  
Harry spooned food onto his plate and ate quietly, ignoring all of the people coming up to him until he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned around reluctantly, but was met with the focused gaze of Susan Bones.  
  
"Will we be continuing the D.A.? Because I told my little sister here all about your classes and she's been dying to meet you ever since. That's why she wanted to be in Gryffindor in the first place."  
  
"Er--yeah, I think we'll be continuing it. Would your sister like to join us?" Harry asked, glancing at the little girl next to Susan.  
  
"Well, she's a bit young for some of the spells you teach us, but it couldn't hurt to have her come, could it?"  
  
"'Spose not," Harry said, grinning at the pair before Susan sat at her own table and Sara joined the other new Gryffidors.  
  
"Wonder what sort of schedule we have for our N.E.W.T. classes..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, well I'm looking forward to everything. We'll finally be learning the magic that will decide what we DO in life," Hermione said, putting her hands together in front of her happily.  
  
They ate the rest of their meals thinking of what classes would be most interesting that year, and Harry hoped with all his heart that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be good. When they had finished eating, the four walked up to Gryffindor tower, Ron muttering the password, and they went to sleep in their respective dormitories.  
  
As Harry lie in bed, he couldn't help but wonder about Professor Lysander and his classes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, so I finally got this up, sorry it took so long. I've written another story too, but it's at work and I have to take it home so I can retype it and post it.  
  
Now, here's the challenge before the next chapter. I'll write an A/N down here on chapter 6 about who gets the answer right if anyone tries this:  
  
CHALLENGE: Send an e-mail or review to me telling what the meanings of the names "Kiron" and "Lysander" are. They have to do with Kiron's character, I'll tell you that. My e-mail is jaime_rucker@hotmail.com. E-mail me if you need a clue.  
  
This story WILL pick up. It's going to be good when I start getting in all the story line, and I've figured some good high/low points for the story. I just have to get it going. Pretty soon something important is going to happen, so keep reading.  
  
Sorry this is a long A/N...I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I get reviews and chapter 6 (and possibly 7) written.  
  
Thanks also for recalling to my currently flustered memory the fact that Susan is indeed in Hufflepuff. It slipped my mind since her character is very Ravenclawish. Plus I've been reading a few too many stories at once and it all gets scrambled :) 


	6. A Duel and a Potion

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
The next morning, Harry lie awake for a moment wondering where he was. Then his memory came back in a flash. He remembered all that had happened the day before. He remembered the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Wondering if the new professor was another joke or a success, Harry pulled on his robes. Ron was just waking up as well, his hair dissheveled and his eyes tired.  
  
After they had dressed, both boys made their way to the common room, where they met up with Hermione. The trio left in silence towards the Great Hall. They had expected Hermione to be wide awake on their first day of N.E.W.T. classes, but she was obviously still tired from the day before. After all, it had been a long day.  
  
When they reached the Hall, everyone mutely sat down and began to eat. Hermione threw curious looks to Professor McGonagall every few minutes. At first, Harry was confused by this, but then the deputy headmistress stood and came to the Gryffindor table, handing out schedules.  
  
When McGonagall reached the trio, she smiled at Hermione. Harry glanced at his friend to see that she was looking hopefully at McGonagall with anxiety in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, I assure you you're in about a hundred N.E.W.T. classes," she said, smiling. Hermione let out a breath that she'd been holding since McGonagall arrived at their table.  
  
"In fact, you've kept...all of your classes?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at Hermione's schedule with raised eyebrows.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in surprise, but then accepted her schedule with a large smile.  
  
Next, Professor McGonagall reached Ron and handed him his new schedule. Lastly, she handed Harry his own before moving on.  
  
"What're you in, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Obviously Defense," Hermione said, looking at Harry's schedule.  
  
"Yeah, I have Defense, Charms, Transfiguration..."  
  
"POTIONS?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder at his schedule in disbelief. "How'd you get Potions?!"  
  
"I passed my O.W.L., but I didn't think I'd gotten a high enough score to get in Snape's N.E.W.T. class..." Harry muttered. He stood up and walked up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Er--Professor...did you give me the correct schedule?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, Potter," she answered with a cool, brisk voice.  
  
"But--how did I get into N.E.W.T. level Potions?"  
  
McGonagall now turned to face him, a slight smile on her normally stern face. "I just took a certain matter in my own hands," she said simply.  
  
Harry gaped at her for a moment before smiling back, nodding, and walking back to his seat. He sat down slowly.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked.  
  
"McGonagall got me in..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"What?! She actually helped you get into a class?" Hermione said, wide-eyed.  
  
"She said last year...for career advice...that she would help me become an auror..." Harry said slowly.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Ron asked what other classes Harry had. He listed them all.  
  
"I didn't ever finish the History of Magic exam, so I failed that one. So basically, those are my classes," Harry finished.  
  
"Well, I'm in all your classes and some more," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, well you didn't fail a single exam," Ron said bitterly.  
  
Harry glanced at his schedule for Monday to see that their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"So we get to start off the day with Professor Lysander..." Ron said, voicing what Harry had just been thinking himself.  
  
"Hope he's good," Harry muttered.  
  
When the time came to go to class, the trio ran to get there things before going to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When the door opened--of its own accord--Harry was the first to enter. He hesitated before sitting at the front with Ron and Hermione on either side of them.  
  
When the rest of the students came in, they looked around curiously, and Harry did so as well, while he was waiting for class to begin. The walls were covered in thousands of pictures of people, mostly witches and wizards. Harry looked at them, spotting one of Dumbledore and even one of Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A few moments later, Professor Lysander entered exactly when the bell rang. He walked slowly over to his desk, looking at every student as he passed them. His eyes came to rest on Harry, and the professor continued to look at him until he had reached a desk at the front of the room.  
  
The professor, Harry noticed, was not wearing his Wizengamot robes this time. Instead, he was wearing deep black robes and a grey-blue cloak.  
  
"Good morning, Gryffindor sixth years," Professor Lysander said in a very calm voice.  
  
A few students started to say, "Good morning, Professor Lysander," but stopped midsentence. They had gotten into the habit of greeting the Defense teacher like that just last year, but at the look of surprise from Professor Lysander, they stopped immediatly. Lysander recovered from his surprise quickly and continued.  
  
"Will everyone please put your books away and get your wands out. I'd like to start with a basic duel to discover how far along you all are," he said. Everyone did as he said, and they all stood as he cleared away the desks.  
  
"Now make a line, I will fight each of you in turn, starting easy and getting harder as we go," Professor Lysander said, before he called forward Neville.  
  
He did surprisingly well, compared to what most of the class thought would happen. He lasted quite a while, but all he did was the shield charm for a long time, not daring to hex the teacher. Finally, Lysander used a curse that was stronger than Neville's shield, and he fell back, dropping his wand and declaring Lysander the winner.  
  
Professor Lysander fought many people after that, many afraid to attack him, until he reached Ron.  
  
Ron was very ready to curse Professor Lysander. "How often do you get to fight a teacher?" he had hissed in Harry's ear. So, Ron had fought for a longer time than anyone before him. They dodged curses for a while before Kiron Lysander stunned Ron in the chest and he fell over.  
  
"Enervate," the professor muttered before turning to the line, where Harry stood next. "Harry, if you would?" he asked, motioning for Harry to step forward.  
  
Harry did so, moving nervously to the front. They bowed before Harry immediately shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Lysander dodged this quickly and said calmly, "Blakaut," but Harry dodged this just as easily as Lysander dodged his disarming spell.  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Stupify,"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Lamenesca!"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
This spell hit Harry, and his legs went into a sort of tap dance. But Harry just threw himself to the ground as another curse flew through the air, muttered "finite," and continued to fight.  
  
The duel went on for half an hour with neither person making much of an impact. Eventually, Harry had had enough. Just as he ducked another curse, he jumped sideways and shouted "SILENCIO!"  
  
Professor Lysander continued to move his mouth, but no words came out. Harry took that opportunity to finish it.  
  
"Expelliarmus," he mumbled, before giving the professor his voice back.  
  
"Hermione, you're next," Professor Lysander said, as if nothing had happened. The rest of the class stared at him, and Hermoine stood there for a minute, looking at the professor as if he were mad. But then she fought Professor Lysander as well.  
  
When the entire class had stopped fighting, Harry gathered his things and made for the door with the rest of the sixth years.  
  
"Harry, could you wait a moment before leaving?" said a calm voice behind him. Harry turned to see Professor Lysander's intense blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry sat back down in his desk, looking at his wand absently as he waited for the rest of the class to leave. Then...  
  
"Nice job today. I was wondering if you would defeat me. Now, I believe you wanted to speak to me about a certain defense group?" Lysander asked. For a brief moment, Harry wondered how Lysander knew about the D.A., but he recovered quickly and answered.  
  
"Er--yeah, would you mind if a defense group was--continued--this year?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the head of this association," Lysander said, a glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, sir, I sort of am. Anyway, we started it last year when...a certain teacher wouldn't let us practice anything."  
  
"I understand. I suppose you already have a place to hold these meetings?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Anyway, you have a great talent for Defense. I'm sure you've heard this from your teachers?"  
  
"Er--sometimes, sir," Harry said, thinking of the time McGonagall had commented on his abilities in Defense classes.  
  
"Well, we ought to go to lunch," he said. They left the room deep in discussion.  
  
"So what house were you in?" Harry asked the professor.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I was in Ravenclaw. I always admired Gryffindors though."  
  
"Did you know any Gryffindors?"  
  
"I did actually meet your parents when I was in school. They were in a year slightly ahead of mine. I became okay friends with Remus, actually. And--between you and me--I'm also in the you-know-what but Dumbledore's keeping it a secret. I just got back from out of the country recently, so I haven't been able to do much yet...but..."  
  
Harry knew that Professor Lysander was talking about the Order, and he was glad to know that Dumbledore had gotten a member to work at the school.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Harry took a seat next to his best friends, who instantly began talking to him.  
  
"You dueled with a teacher and WON, Harry!"  
  
"Why in Merlin's beard didn't he say anything about it?"  
  
"That was really--"  
  
But Harry didn't hear the rest of what Ron was saying, for Ginny had walked over, sat down next to Harry, and asked, "How was your first class?" Everyone went silent when she asked her question.  
  
"It was okay," was all Harry said. He didn't want to talk about his first class in detail, and Ron and Hermione seemed to realize this. They both started talking about other things, and Harry was very grateful.  
  
"You're lucky. I had potions first. Snape was dreadful, making all the Gryffindors look like idiots," Ginny said, scooping mashed potatos onto her plate.  
  
"He's always like that, isn't he?" Harry asked, wondering if Snape could possibly be worse than last year.  
  
"Yes, sometimes. But he's gotten worse this year, I suppose. You'll just have to see when you get to his class."  
  
Harry didn't like the idea of an even more unbearable Snape. But, as he had double potions after lunch, he got his things after he'd finished eating and walked slowly towards the dungeons, Hermione in his wake. Ron left them at the Entrance Hall, since he didn't have potions with them.  
  
"Wands away, cauldrons out," Snape said, when they sat down in their usual place in the back. Snape was writing the ingredients on the board, so the class did as they were told, very quickly.  
  
"I understand that you have all passed your O.W.L.s, some with flying colors, but you have a long way to go. By the end of this year, you should be able to make this potion--and many others--perfectly," Snape said, pointing to the heading on the board. Harry read it.  
  
THE POLYJUICE POTION  
  
Harry stole a glance at Hermione, and she was smirking mischieviously back at him. Together, they looked back at Snape, who began to talk again.  
  
"We will be making much stronger potions, and many of them are against school rules. This, of course, means that no one will be taking any bit of their potions out of this room at the end of class. Now, someone tell me the function of a polyjuice potion."  
  
Harry looked around the room. There weren't many people in it, but the few Gryffindors and Slytherins there were all stumped. A few looked like they vaguely remembered something about Polyjuice potions, but most looked like Crabbe with a stomach ache. Harry decided to risk raising his hand to answer Snape.  
  
When Snape's eyes had caught Harry's, his lip curled unpleasantly. "Alright, Mr. Potter. Tell me, what does the Polyjuice potion do?"  
  
"Sir, it makes it's drinker look like someone else for a full hour when brewed correctly."  
  
Snape continued to talk, not even commenting on Harry's answer. After instructing the class to begin, Snape didn't even go near Harry and Hermione. Deciding that he would rather be ignored than sneered at, Harry began to make his Polyjuice potion. The project would last a month, and Harry was willing to bet that he could pass.  
  
A/N: Congrats to Changa923 and Lorelei Lupin for answering my previous challenge. I'll tell you what the name Kiron Lysander means as soon as I have more time to "show his true colors".  
  
Okay, so you'll find out a few things in the chapters to come, such as why Sev isn't making as much fun towards Harry, lots more information on Kiron Lysander, and some boy/girl stuff as well.  
  
I figured it's close enough to Harry's normal character to be able to beat Lysander, mainly because he's so gifted in Defense. More D.A. information is coming up, as well as some stuff about Harry's N.E.W.T. classes. R/R please! 


	7. A Newspaper and a Letter

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
The next morning, the trio made their way to breakfast rather early. A good night's sleep had improved their spirits, and the future aspect of meeting Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures made them all much happier than usual--even though they were dreading the more advanced creatures they were bound to meet. Harry couldn't help but think of Hagrid meeting the class with an egg in his hands and telling them all that they were going to hatch Norbert's little brother.  
  
Shaking away that thought, Harry sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and began to eat. After a few minutes, the mail came, and a barn owl flew down towards them, Hermione's usual Daily Prophet clutched in his beak.  
  
After paying the owl, Hermione unrolled the paper and stared wide-eyed at the front page. Ron, who was in between her and Harry, looked over Hermione's shoulder and nearly choked on his eggs.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"It's--" Hermione began. But she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, Ron took the paper from her hands and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry took a look at the front page, and instantly, his insides turned to ice. There was a picture of over 200 dementors, and none of them were in Azkaban. He read the article below the picture, and it didn't help to warm his lungs--which felt fit to freeze even without the actual threat of a dementor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DEMENTORS LEAVE AZKABAN: LOYALTY TO THE MINISTRY LIMITED  
  
A year ago, the ministry was ensuring that the Azkaban guards would always be loyal to us, but now that loyalty is questionable. The entire population of dementors that had guarded Azkaban only yesterday has now gone missing, and there is evidence that they will harm any and all wizards and witches they meet--as well as Muggles.  
  
Minister of Magic, Fudge, made a statement saying, "We are doing all we can to find the dementors. Whoever trusted them had a brain full of dragun dung from the start. And as soon as we catch the foul creatures, large funds will be used for research in order to destroy the things."  
  
There haven't been any sightings of the Azkaban guards yet, and there is doubt that they will still be loyal to us when we find them. It is a strong belief of many witches and wizards that the creatures will help You-Know-Who.  
  
It is with further worry that the ministry announces the escape of all known Death Eaters that had been held in Azkaban. Citizens of the magical community are urged to put protective spells around their houses and watch for anything unusual.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry dropped his fork (which landed with a loud clatter on his plate) and turned slowly to meet the eyes of Ron and Hermione. Both of them looked very worried, but it was nothing to how Harry felt.  
  
A silence had fallen previously in the Great Hall, but it was slowly returning to normal. Harry realized he wasn't hungry anymore, so he picked up his bag and was about to set off.  
  
Something stopped him before he reached the doors, however. Professor McGonagall was walking towards him purposefully, and he stopped in his tracks to see what she wanted.  
  
"Potter, you've been made Quidditch captain. You are in charge of training, choosing team members, and basically winning the Quidditch cup for me. And, as I said last year, I'm growing quite fond of that trophey."  
  
"Yes professor," Harry said, happy and put out at the same time. It was an honor to be made captain. In fact, Harry couldn't have been happier if it weren't for a few details. There was a great deal of work involved with being Quidditch captain. Not only that, but Harry's new job was to find no less then five new players for the Gryffindor team. Time was becoming more precious to all the older students due to standardized tests, and not many people had much spare time.  
  
The classes for the next two weeks were a blur in Harry's eyes. Nothing interesting happened, and Harry had loads of homework. With the help of Hermione, he managed to finish all his studies with time to schedule Quidditch try-outs on the second Friday since school started.  
  
The evening of try-outs, Harry and Ron made their way down to the field early for a bit of practice.  
  
"What I don't understand is how McGonagall could give us all that homework and still expect the two of us to win her that Quidditch cup!"  
  
"Ron, keep in mind that she never gives homework on the week of the final game," Harry said, pulling on his scarlet robes.  
  
"Yes, well, Snape doesn't give the Slytherins homework for the week of ANY game, regardless of if it's finals or not," Ron said, grabbing his Cleansweep 11 and following Harry onto the feild.  
  
After a long, smooth practice, Harry and Ron landed to wait for any students willing to try out. As soon as they touched the ground--as if on que--nearly two dozen students came marching down from the castle. Hoping that five of them would soon be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and at least be decent players, Harry strode out to meet them.  
  
"Okay--er--I need you all to split into two groups. I need Chasers on my left and Beaters on my right," Harry said, watching as the witches and wizards immediately seperated. He caught eyes with Ginny, who was walking to his left side, and she grinned.  
  
Once the group was seperated, Harry took notice that there were only 2 people trying out for Beater. He sighed. Willing himself not to think about what would happen if neither of the two were very good, Harry took the Chasers and started to talk to them about the skills they needed to be on the team. Ron was doing the same with the 2 Beaters.  
  
When they started to do actual try-outs, Ron decided to guard the goals for the chasers while Harry watched. There were about 20 people trying out for the position, and Ginny was the best. She scored 8 times out of 10--which was good, as Ron had become a superb Keeper since last year. There were two other students who got 7 out of 10, and Harry let told them that they made the team. One was Dennis Creevey, and the other was a third year girl Harry hadn't talked to named Natalie McDonald.  
  
Having Ginny, Dennis, and Natalie as chasers, Harry now paid his attention to the two hopeful people waiting to try out for Beaters. One was none other than Colin Creevey, and the other was a feeble second year named Corey Thompson.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to realize that Colin was almost as good as the Weasley twins and Corey was about as accurate as a blast-ended skrewt. While Colin would obviously make the team, Harry had to tell Corey that he wasn't looking for someone with his skills. Harry took a look at the Chasers that had showed up--the ones that hadn't made the team. There weren't many who were the right build for Beaters, but Harry caught sight of Dean among the other students, and he decided to try something.  
  
"Hey, Dean, mind trying out for Beater?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I don't mind, but I can tell you now that I haven't exactly played Quidditch. I just came here to see if I could."  
  
"Yeah, well you might be a good Beater. After all, I got the spot of Seeker not even knowing what Quidditch WAS. Here--" Harry said, handing Dean a bat and setting a Bludger loose.  
  
Dean swung back, whipped his arm forward, and hit the Bludger clean through one of the goal hoops. Harry turned to look at him in surprise.  
  
Dean's ears turned red, and he muttered something about being lucky, but Harry wouldn't take it. Dean had made the team as far as Harry was concerned.  
  
Leading Ginny, Colin, Dennis, Natalie, and Dean into the locker rooms, Harry decided to explain the basic time schedule and get them ready for a year of training.  
  
"Team, our first practice is next Saturday, a week from tomorrow at 5:00," Harry said after putting up the equipment. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they walked back up to the castle as a team.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to stop by the kitchens for a bit of food before bed. Tickling the pear, they entered the room to a hundred bowing house-elves. Dobby rushed over hand jumped on Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter is coming to sees Dobby, sir!" he squeaked.  
  
"Hi, Dobby," Harry said, pushing the little elf off him.  
  
"Would sirs like some tea?" a house-elf asked, bowing.  
  
"No thanks, just a bit of toast," Harry said. But, of course, Harry and Ron could never go to the kitchen without the house-elves bringing them a ham and a few loaves of bread at least. This time, they brought them a cake, a plate of mashed potatos, and the toast Harry asked for.  
  
"Er--thanks," Harry said, wondering what to do with the extra food.  
  
After leaving, the two boys carried the food up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. After saying the password, they entered to find that Hermione and Ginny were still up, the latter of the two smiling and talking elaborately about Quidditch try-outs. Harry walked over and sat in a large, overstuffed armchair.  
  
"Why do you have all that?" Hermione asked when they sat down, pointing to the food.  
  
"Want some?" Harry asked the girls.  
  
"Yes, please. I couldn't eat, I was so nervous for try-outs," Ginny said, taking a bit of cake.  
  
"Did you take that from the kitchens?" Hermione said, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, we were hungry," Ron said, waving off her lecture and breaking a loaf of bread in half.  
  
Hermione evenutally began to eat as well, and the four of them were just talking about the first match of the season when an owl started tapping it's beak on the window nearest to them. They opened it, and the owl flew towards Harry. He opened the letter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We've jest heard that you made Quidditch captain. Good job, mate. Send us a reply with who you've replaced us with as well. Oh, and Mum wishes you well also. She's been "so proud" when she heard you were made captain. Honestly, would you stop making her rant about you? She talks nonstop--almost as much as Ginny.  
  
Anyway, tell Ron and Ginny that they're supposed to visit for Christmas. You're invited too, of course. See you in a few.  
  
--Fred and George  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny stood up and stated she was going to make a Howler for her elder brothers, and she ran up the girl's staircase to the dormitories.  
  
Harry liked the idea of going to the Weasley's for Christmas. He ate the last bit of cake while working on his potions essay--about Polyjuice potion--and decided to get to bed.  
  
The next morning, Harry went downstairs and saw that the notice board had a new bit of parchment on it stating the first Hogsmeade weekend--just before Halloween.  
  
"I can't believe that as soon as I get out of Potions class, Snape starts on Polyjuice. The one thing I actually know about!" Ron was saying, walking sleepily down the stairs.  
  
"Ron, shh..." Harry said, hoping no one had heard. It was still unknown that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had brewed an illegal Polyjuice potion in their second year.  
  
Harry and Ron went down to breakfast to meet Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall. It was fairly empty, as most of the students had slept in. When mail arrived, Harry looked up instinctively and caught sight of Hedwig. He had sent her the night before with a reply to Fred and George, but now she came back with a small parcel and letter.  
  
Harry first read the letter, which was from Remus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Keep your head down. Don't do anything rash, and make sure you stay indoors as much as possible. Dumbledore's told us everything. Like I said, stay down.  
  
Congratulations on being made captain. We've just heard.  
  
With greetings from everyone here in you-know-where,  
  
Remus  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was bewildered for a moment. Why was Remus sending warnings to him? Harry wasn't being rash or stupid. And why did it matter if he was? He was at Hogwarts. He was perfectly safe. Who was to say he wasn't?  
  
That's when Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. She had been reading the daily prophet, and Harry caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark on the front page.  
  
"'Ermione, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"They--they're looking--for--" she tried to say, but nothing came out.  
  
Harry took the paper out of her hands and read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DEATH EATERS LIGHTING STRIKE: ARE THEY LOOKING FOR POTTER?  
  
The Death Eaters have made their presence known, and with every body they leave behind, there is something that terrifies everyone.  
  
As before, when they killed, they left the bodies unblemished. There were no marks of any kind on the victoms. Now, however, they find it amusing to carve lightning scars in their victoms after--or before--death.  
  
Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody told us just yesterday, "They all deserve to be locked in a trunk as far as I'm concerned. And stop interviewing my men, we have a job to do already without you idiots coming round interrogating us!" He was cleaning up the scene at the Arnold Dovalo's home (for information on Arnold Dovalo's death, turn to page 4) at the time we interviewed Moody.  
  
Many have already made the connection between these deaths and the famous Boy-Who-Lived. It is a belief that the Death Eaters are looking for young Harry Potter, but no one can answer why.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry felt sick. The rest of the artical went on like that, and he couldn't bare to read any more of it. He pushed his plate away from him, feeling like if he ate any more, he'd get sick right there.  
  
"Harry--"  
  
"This is what Remus was talking about. He told me to keep my head down because the Death Eaters are all looking for me."  
  
"No, Harry, this isn't your fault--"  
  
"WHO'S FAULT IS IT THEN?" Harry yelled. He stood up, took the parcel Hedwig had brought from the table and left the Hall. Ron and Hermione--as well as the rest of the school--stared after him, but Ginny followed a few yards behind Harry, obviously intent on talking to him.  
  
But Ginny turned out to know that Harry didn't want to talk. He strode out towards the lake and sat down under the usual beech tree, thinking about all the havok brought to the wizarding world because of him. And Ginny had simply followed. She didn't do anything or utter a word, but just stood away from him and watched him for what seemed like hours.  
  
Harry wished it would all be over. He wanted to finish it. To just meet Voldemort and either die or kill, whichever would end the pain. He didn't care anymore.  
  
But the truth was that he did care. Dumbledore had explained that to him last year. He remembered it clearly...  
  
He had yelled at Dumbledore at the top of his lungs, "I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"  
  
And Dumbledore had answered calmly, "You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."  
  
"I--DON'T!"  
  
"You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."  
  
Harry was recalled back to reality by Ginny, who was sitting down on the other side of the beech tree.  
  
But Dumbledore had been true of course. Harry had lost everyone that had been a parent to him. And now, because of Harry, people throughout the country were dying at the hands of Death Eaters. It was enough to make Harry want to die or kill. To end it. To finish it.  
  
"I know what you're thinking about," Ginny finally said. Her voice made Harry relax some, and he answered, keeping his face trained towards the lake.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Harry, it isn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No, Harry, if you need to blame someone, blame Riddle."  
  
Harry tried not to get upset, but it didn't quite work, even with Ginny there.  
  
"You don't understand! If it weren't for me, my mum and dad wouldn't have died! If it weren't for me, Neville's parents would still be here! Cedric wouldn't have been killed! Sirius would still be here! You wouldn't have been held hostage in the Chamber of Secrets! How can you sit there and say it isn't my fault?!"  
  
"Because all of that happened because of You-Know-Who."  
  
"BUT HE WOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED MY FAMILY IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!"  
  
"Harry, this isn't your fault! And you'd better get that through your head, because no one blames you for what's happened."  
  
Harry took a few deep breaths. After a while, he calmed down greatly and looked at the lake. The wind was making the water whip up and splash against the rocks.  
  
"Harry, are you going to open your package?" Ginny asked, coming around the tree and sitting next to him.  
  
"I suppose," Harry said, picking it up and unwrapping it. Inside was a mirror with a note on the back. It read: "Harry--this was Sirius's other two way mirror. He told me he'd given the other one to you, so I thought you should have this as well--Remus"  
  
"You have another one of these?" Ginny asked, taking the mirror and turning it in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, it's--in my trunk. But it's broken, I don't know if I could fix it."  
  
"Want me to try and help?"  
  
Harry decided to try, so they went up to the castle. The sun made her hair look like fire for a moment, and Harry's heart lept. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"It's--nothing," Harry said. But he thought he'd just felt something deep in his heart for Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's some more boy/girl stuff for you, but only a bit at the moment. Right now, Harry's going to be a bit preoccupied with other stuff.  
  
Like I said last time, D.A. information is coming up (very soon), as well as some stuff about Harry's N.E.W.T. classes. R/R please! 


	8. A Match and a Meeting

Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little scene:  
  
The day before the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry and Ginny were found in the common room with two tables in front of them. Both surfaces were covered in open books and parchment.  
  
"Okay, so all we have to do is the spell we've been practicing? And then we just cast all the spells that will enhance the magical properties?" Ginny asked Harry, holding up the two way mirrors.  
  
"Well, we have to bind the mirrors first. That way, they'll work together. Then we apply all the different spells to make them work," Harry said, reading from a book about repairing magical objects.  
  
"Okay, let's just fix this one," Ginny said, pointing her wand at the broken mirror and all it's pieces. "Repairo," she muttered. The mirror was instantly fixed.  
  
"Alright, now let me cast this..." Harry said, taking out his wand as well. He cast a spell to bind the magic of both mirrors, and then said, "Applikatory!" Both mirrors gave off a faint blue glow.  
  
"We have twenty minutes before the spell wears off," Ginny said, reading from another book. "Okay, here's the list of spells we need to cast--"  
  
They worked for twenty minutes, casting every necessary spell. Then, the blue glow flickered and died. Harry picked up one mirror and gave the other to Ginny.  
  
"Do you want to try--?" Harry asked Ginny. But she interupted:  
  
"No, you do it. They're your mirrors."  
  
"Alright then. Ginny Weasley," Harry said clearly to the mirrors. Instantly, the mirror changed. Instead of showing his face, it showed Ginny's. He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"Wow, you got it to work!" Hermione said. She and Ron had been doing prefect duties, and had just appeared behind Harry's chair, looking over the top of his head at the mirrors.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked," Harry said, even though he was quite as surprised as she was that it had worked. For weeks, he and Ginny had been trying to find the correct spells to use on the mirrors. They had even skipped Hogsmeade weekend, choosing instead to work in the common room.  
  
Ron sat down and began talking to Harry immediatly. "The match is tomorrow, Harry. Don't we need to get some last minute practice in?"  
  
Harry laughed. He had become a bit like Oliver Wood over the last couple months. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had practiced twice a week since mid-September. Of course, he didn't spend nearly as much time talking in the locker rooms. Instead, if he wanted to try a play, he'd explain it out on the field.  
  
"I think we're ready to beat the Slytherins into the ground," Harry said.  
  
"Alright then. But we'd better get some rest. I'll be up at 5:00, I'm so nervous," Ginny said, standing up.  
  
"Good idea, Gin. Hey, TEAM!" Ron yelled. Harry didn't mind Ron taking some responsibility in leading the Quidditch team. He felt he had enough work to do as it was, with Voldemort perfectly healthy again. Ron was yelling out to the common room again, "Get to bed, we have a match tomorrow!"  
  
Harry smiled. Saying good night to Ginny and Hermione, he and Ron went upstairs to the very top of the tower. Entering the dormitory, Harry pulled off his robes, got into his fourposter, and closed the curtains.  
  
"Reckon we'll win, Harry?" Ron muttered sleepily from his own fourposter next to Harry's.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so..." Harry said, drifting off into a very deep sleep.  
  
But his sleep was interupted the next morning at the break of dawn. He wondered what woke him up, but didn't find anything unusual. Thinking he must've been nervous, Harry got up and dressed. Ron started to wake as well, so Harry went downstairs to the common room to wait for him.  
  
Ginny was already awake, looking as if she hadn't gotten any sleep.  
  
"Ginny, are you feeling well?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep, Harry. It's--" she yawned before finishing, "It's nothing."  
  
Ron came downstairs moments later, dressed and tired. The rest of the team was still asleep, so the three went down to breakfast alone. Once there, Harry took a seat between Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Why don't we have some coffee?" Harry suggested. He poured them each a drink and then took one himself. Normally, he didn't enjoy coffee, but seeing as they were going to need the energy, he decided on drinking it. As soon as he did, he felt warmth spread to his fingers, and energy waiting to be used out on the Quidditch field inside him.  
  
Spooning some eggs onto everyone's plate, Harry began to eat even though he didn't feel hungry. The rest of the Gryffindor team arrived shortly, as well as Hermione.  
  
"Well, be sure to beat Slytherin today, Harry!" Hermione said, sitting beside Ron.  
  
"That's what I was trying to do," Harry said. But in reality, he knew they had better players than Slytherin. It only depended on brooms and bludgers.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the entire team stood up and exited the hall for the locker rooms.  
  
Once they all had their scarlet robes on, Harry tried to say something to the team, but couldn't think of anything. Oliver and Angelina had always been good at giving talks before a game, but Harry's throat had gone dry, and he couldn't say a word.  
  
So, when the time came to walk onto the field, Harry nodded at the team. They nodded back as one, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked onto the field to a thunderous applause.  
  
Madam Hooch shouted over the noise, "Captains, shake hands!"  
  
Harry shook hands with a large sixth year Slytherin. Then, as Madam Pomfrey blew her wistle, he kicked off the ground and flew higher than the other players in search of the Snitch.  
  
It was a cool clear day, and Harry spotted the small golden ball in minutes. Taking a steep dive, he stretched out his hand and was about to catch it when Goyle swung his bat at a speed bludger. The heavy ball collided with the back of Harry's neck just as he pulled out of the dive. Hanging onto his broom, Harry vaguely heard someone announcing a penalty to Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny called from her broom.  
  
"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn't plan on starting the game with an injury. The pain in his neck was creeping down his back like a dissillusionment spell. But it was much more uncomfortable than any spell. His back felt like it was being ripped in half; like someone was pulling his arms in opposite directions and stretching them as far as they could go.  
  
Ginny sped off to intercept the Quaffle. After she had left, Harry began to look for the Snitch again. He hardly noticed that Malfoy wasn't tailing him like usual. Harry took a second to search the match. Malfoy was no where in sight...  
  
While looking for any bit of gold in the mass of red and green, Harry's nerves mounted. He didn't like the fact that Malfoy was no longer in sight. But no one seemed to notice that only one seeker was on the pitch.  
  
It was long after the game begun when Harry saw the Snitch again. Taking another dive, Harry reached out his arm.  
  
"Just a bit further," he told himself, stretching his fingers out as far as they would go. Finally, he closed his hand, wings poking between his fingers. He had the Snitch. They had won.  
  
The crowd was ringing with applause. Harry was so cheerful, he took a lap around the pitch...but something happened. Both the surprise and the pain of the next event sent Harry forward in a burst of speed.  
  
Someone from below him said in a cold voice, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry was in agony. He vaguely felt himself collide with a wall, but it didn't hurt as much as the Cruciatus curse. He slipped from his broom, screaming, and blacked out before he hit the ground.  
  
Harry awoke to the smell of several potions. He opened his eyes and saw that Ron was reading a book on the next bed. Hermione was sitting next to him, sleeping, her head on Ron's shoulder. Ginny was in a chair by Harry's bed, leaning over his bed completely so that her head rested on her folded arms.  
  
Harry took his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. Everything came into sharp focus, and Ron suddenly looked up from his book.  
  
"Harry!" he whispered excitedly. Harry supposed that Ron was trying not to wake the girls. "You're awake!"  
  
"Of course I'm awake. How long was I out?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"A week. For a while, Dumbledore was really worried. But eventually, we knew you'd come out of it. You actually woke up a bit earlier than expected."  
  
Harry sighed, then said, "What are you all doing here if I wasn't supposed to wake up yet?"  
  
"Because, mate. Everyone thought you were dying for a while there...we just sort of had to make sure you were okay."  
  
Harry laughed grimly. "So, do you know what happened?"  
  
Ron looked down, and talked to his feet. "We didn't catch the person...but I'll tell you what happened when you fell," he added, looking apologetically at Harry.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Well, you hit the ground from a fifty foot drop, and this time Dumbledore didn't have much time to slow you down. It was really sudden and all...Anyway, when you hit, he, McGonagall, Snape, and Lysander all hurried out of the stands. They sort of stood in a circle around you, facing out. They all had their wands out, but we dunno what that was about. It was like there was someone there...invisible,"  
  
"I think there was someone there," Harry said.  
  
At this point, Ginny started to wake up. She lifted her head, saw Harry sitting up, and screamed, "Harry!" Then, she threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Ow, Gin--" Harry gasped. His back felt like it had been stripped raw.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she said. "It's just been so horrible..."  
  
Hermione had woken at Ginny's voice, and she came over to Harry and gave him a much lighter hug.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine--" Harry started. But Madam Pomfrey had just reached his bed and was staring down at him.  
  
"You are not fine, Mr. Potter," she said stiffly.  
  
"No, really, can't I go to the common room and--"  
  
But Madam Pomfrey took hold of him, leaned him forward, and prodded him sharply on the back. Harry said, "Ow!", and Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter...when that feels better, you may leave." She turned on her heel and left to her office.  
  
"When did she become so caring for her patients?" Ron asked saracastically. He was grinning at Harry.  
  
"You know, Harry, you DO always say you're fine when you aren't. I expect Madam Pomfrey just wanted to get it through your head that you aren't always fine," Hermione said, grinning as well.  
  
Harry tried to get out of bed, but three pairs of hands pushed him back against his pillows.  
  
"I'm fine!" Harry tried to protest, but they just looked down at him, a bit more seriously than before.  
  
The next week, Harry was given several potions to take, and the teachers came up to give him his homework after their classes were over.  
  
Professor Lysander came in after the Gryffindor sixth years' Defense class. He had a broomstick and a Snitch in his hand. The Snitch was fluttering its wings madly, trying to get free.  
  
"I thought I'd bring you your homework," Professor Lysander said, smiling.  
  
"What--" Harry began.  
  
"Basically, I wanted to tell you that since you're the top of your year, you hardly need to practice the next spell, I'm sure. We've just practiced Stunning Spells, but I know you already know that one. So, if you're up to it, we'll do a bit of a practical and then I'll just leave."  
  
"Sure, I'm up to it," Harry said.  
  
"Alright. I only brought your broomstick because I thought you'd like to know it's safe. The Snitch, however, is what you'll be stunning."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"A--a Snitch?"  
  
"Yes. We can't do it in here, however. Madam Pomfrey would force feed me a few potions if I tried to have you do a practical lesson in the infirmary. Let me just ask her if I could borrow you for a second..." Lysander said, leaving for Madam Pomfrey's office, putting the fist with the Snitch in his pocket.  
  
When Lysander came back, he was grinning. "We've got a classroom just down the hall that we can go to if you're feeling well."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said again. He stood up and left with Professor Kiron Lysander.  
  
They reached an empty classroom, and Harry walked into it with his wand out, wondering how he was going to stun a Snitch.  
  
"Alright. I've taken the charms off this particular Snitch so you can stun it. Normally, there's an sort of spell on it that repels stunners. It may take a while to stun it, but we have plenty of time before dinner, and I'm sure you've been wanting to get out of the hospital wing," he said, holding up the Snitch.  
  
"Okay, so I just need to try and stun it while it flies around the room?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes," Professor Lysander said. "Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded, Professor Lysander let go of the Snitch, and it flew around the room, obviously looking for a way out.  
  
"Stupify!" Harry said, following the Snitch with his wand. It missed, and the Snitch flew upwards towards the ceiling. Harry shouted the incantation again, but missed.  
  
After about 30 minutes, Harry was starting to get tired. His throat hurt, and his legs were tired. He'd come close to stunning the Snitch twice, only missing by an inch or two, but he hadn't actually gotten it.  
  
"Stupify!" Harry said for about the hundredth time. It missed by less than half a foot. "Stupify!"  
  
This time, Harry's aim was true. His spell hit the Snitch, and it froze in the air for a moment before falling to the ground.  
  
Lysander blinked, looked at the Snitch for a moment, and then looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
"Good job, Harry."  
  
"What do you mean? It took me half an hour to stun that thing," Harry said, leaning against a wall and brushing his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but see, Harry, this was a little game my friends and I used to play when we were in school. They'd sneak a Snitch into an empty classroom, take off the charms...see, several of us were in Ravenclaw, and a few of my friends--including myself--knew some handy spells to break charms like the ones on Snitches. But anyway, we'd take turns trying to stun the Snitch. Well, we rarely succeeded. I can only recall one instance when a Gryffindor stunned it. It took everyone--even the person who cast the spell--by surprise."  
  
"So...what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"It means that there's something special about you, Harry. Either that, or you're a very lucky shot," he said, grinning.  
  
Harry didn't know what that was supposed to mean, so he just nodded. They left together, and Harry went back to the hospital wing, greeted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well that took a bit more than a second," she said, a bit flustered. "What on earth were you doing?"  
  
"Professor was just catching me up on some lessons..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I believe you're fit to leave now, let me just check on you a bit more..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's first day out of the hospital wing, he decided to announce a D.A. meeting. He was looking forward to it more than ever, mostly because now everyone knew about it. He and the rest of the defense group had spread the word, and he was expecting a few more people to arrive.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy, who was constantly screaming and falling in the corridors whenever Harry was near, wasn't getting on his nerves. Harry was in a better mood than usual.  
  
That evening, Harry walked past the Room of Requirement three times, thinking as he walked by, "I need a place that'll fit several people...somewhere where we can learn Defense..."  
  
And as he walked into the room through the door that had appeared, he saw that the room was the same as before, only bigger. He still had his whistle, still had his Marauder's Map (which had been left there since the end of last year), and still had all the books he needed.  
  
Just then, the door opened, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered, and they all greeted Harry. He smiled, told them to sat down, and wondered if anyone else would show up.  
  
What if no one cared about the D.A. now that there was a decent teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts? What if no one wanted to practice hexes and curses?  
  
But just as these doubts started to creep into Harry's head, the door banged open again, and 50 people entered, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but a few Ravenclaws and one Slytherin girl. Harry had never spoken to the girl, but knew her name was Alyssa Eudocia.  
  
When everyone sat down, he said in an undertone to Hermione--who sat at his feet, "Is the Slytherin trustworthy?"  
  
Hermione gave one short nod, but didn't say anything. Harry supposed that once they started the meeting, he could ask her about Eudocia.  
  
And sure enough, as all the old D.A. members partnered up with new ones (to review Patronus Charms) Harry went to Hermione and started asking about Alyssa Eudocia.  
  
"I asked around about her because I figured you'd ask. She's appearently unlike all the other Slytherins...as you know, you don't have to be evil to get into Slytherin, just ambitious. Snape was in Slytherin, and he wasn't evil--" she began. Harry snorted.  
  
"He isn't evil!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Close enough," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Anyway, she's got an okay reputation. She's said to be the nicest Slytherin since Markyl..." At Harry's bewildered look, she just said, "Read Hogwarts, A History!"  
  
They didn't get another chance to talk, as Harry was teaching them a curse to force an opponent's eyes shut.  
  
At the end of the meeting, Harry was happier than he'd been in weeks. But his dreams were not as peaceful.  
  
A/N: I have a VERY good reason for this being so late! I promise! See, I had this chapter 3/4 of the way done, when we had a blackout! I would have been able to recover the document, but I've been using WordPad, not Word Processor. WordPad can't recover documents, so I was stuck trying to rewrite this. Well, it doesn't sound as good as the first one, but if I try and fix it now, I'll make it worse.  
  
Anyway, yay! He's had the first Quidditch match, his first hospital visit, and his first D.A. meeting! That's a lot to achieve in one chapter, if I say so myself.  
  
Okay, I'll let you all try to find out what the name Alyssa Eudocia means. I'll post any login names in the next chapter if you get it right! But if no one tries, I'll just post the answers.  
  
Anyway, I'll post the meaning of Kiron Lysander right now. Kiron means "A wise teacher" and Lysander means "The liberator". Let's see what you make of that.  
  
Sorry for the long A/N! 


End file.
